clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Golem
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The mighty Golem loves to soak up damage! When destroyed, it explodes and splits into Golemites. The resulting Golemites have one-fifth the Golem's strength and hitpoints." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Golem is a troop unlocked once the Dark Barracks is upgraded to level 4. **Golems are extremely powerful tanking units that, upon death, split into a few smaller Golemites that continue to do damage but with weakened stats. **Golems have an absurd amount of health, comparable to the Lava Hound. **Both Golems and Golemites do splash damage when destroyed, similar to Balloons and Lava Hounds. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A good strategy is to release Golems and wait until all splash damage defenses like Mortars and Wizard Towers fire on them then release units like Archers and Barbarians. **Since the Golems do small amounts of damage themselves, it is important that they are backed up by high damage-dealing troops, like Wizards or Witches. **Golems aren't affected by Spring Traps. The Golemites it spawn are. **If possible, destroy the Inferno Tower that is set on Single Target Mode as quickly as possible. Otherwise, they will wipe out your Golems. However, this is usually preferable to the Inferno Tower targeting a P.E.K.K.A, Barbarian King, or Archer Queen. A Freeze Spell can be used to temporarily disable the Inferno Tower and "reset" its damage. If the Inferno Tower is set on Multiple Target Mode, it will not be much of a problem to the Golem, although it is still a nuisance to the troops attempting to use the Golem as a meat shield. **Golems are fundamental as a meat shield to the GoWiPe, GoWiWi and GoHo attack strategies, amongst others, whether it be for the army or for the kill squad. *'Defensive Strategy' **Golems, which similar to Giants and Lava Hounds, are very high-health units that can be used to soak up fire (meat shields). Make sure that the Golem is in the middle or in range of most of your defenses, as the Golem can distract attacking troops very effectively for a considerable amount of time. Even when overwhelmed, the Golem does a surprising amount of splash damage, enough to kill all low-health units (including level 1 Giants), as well as even Hog Riders. Any remaining attackers will then have to deal with the two Golemites as well. **Golems tend not to be in Clan Castles due to their high storage space, 30, which fills up a Level 5 Clan Castle by itself. Additionally, its damage output as well as speed are very low and its health can be undermined by Wizards. However, they make potentially good distractions, especially against the likes of low health troops. Their death damage can nonetheless destroy any smaller melee units that are attacking it, and its Golemites can do the same on a smaller scale. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Golem undergoes significant visual changes at levels 5, 6 and 7. ***Initially, the Golem is a light gray shaded rock. The Golem has bright, elixir colored eyes with a slight glow. ***At level 3, the Golem's rocky exterior changes shade from a light gray to a darker gray. The eyes also become a darker purple with a slightly more significant glow. ***At level 5, the Golem gains purple, crystal-like spikes, quite similar to those on the level 3 Wizard Tower, and his entire body gains a purple/gray color. The eye color does not change but glows slightly stronger. ***At level 6, some of the Golem's crystal-like spikes change color to grayish-pink. Some more crystal-like spikes grow on his shoulders. ***At level 7, the Golem's crystal-like spikes become much larger and jagged, and change color to a more lavender color. ***At level 8, the Golem's crystal-like spikes changes color to a sky blue ***At level 9, the golem's crystal-like spikes changes colour to purple and it’s skin also changes to a grayish purple colour ---- *'Trivia' ** **Golems, Balloons and Lava Hounds are the only troops that deliver splash damage upon dying. This is in contrast to the Wall Breaker as its splash damage will kill itself. **The Golem very much resembles "the Thing"; a character in Fantastic Four. **As part of the May 4th 2016 update, the Golem's training time has been decreased from 45 minutes to 15 minutes. **Also, as part of the October 12th 2016 update, the Golem's training time has been decreased from 15 minutes to 10 and 5 minutes. **The Level 6 Golem resembles its Clash Royale counterpart. **A Golem event lasted from UTC 8:00 14/1/17 through UTC 8:00 16/1/17, which functioned like a mini-achievement with limited time period. Golems cost only 10% of the normal cost during these 2 days. Players needed to win three multiplayer battles, each with at least two Golems (Town Hall 10-11) or one Golem (Town Hall 8-9) to claim 300 Experience and 30 Gems. Players also got a chance to gain some Dark Elixir (up to 11,872 if they had level 6 Golems) by queuing just before the end of the event and un-queuing after the event ended. **The Golem was likely inspired by the Promethean from Age of Mythology, as both units are stone creatures that split in two, smaller versions of themselves once defeated. Category:Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops